For a human user to experience a comfortable view of a 360° video, only a portion of the video is usually rendered during playback on a two-dimensional surface (e.g., a smart phone display, computer monitor, mobile device screen, etc.) Typically, the user needs to manually pan the video to view portions of the video containing objects or content of interest. However, a problem arises if the user is not aware of the location of the content of interest within the video. The user may miss an important scene, event, object, or other content of interest due to the inherent limitations of manually panning the video content. This problem is further exacerbated during live streaming of the video content, such as during a musical concert, live broadcast, video conference, or other live events, in view of human limitations associated with manually tracking content of interest in real-time.
What are needed therefore are enhanced techniques, tools, and solutions which employ dynamic adjustment of field of view for video content to promote retaining content of interest in the playback field of view.